


Getting A Dog

by kiefercarlos



Series: Holby City Shots [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Jac and Joseph have been back together for a while, but Joseph and Harry need to meet Jac's dog AJ and also discuss their next step
Relationships: Joseph Byrne/Jac Naylor
Series: Holby City Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759474
Kudos: 2





	Getting A Dog

Joseph stopped outside Jac's apartment and knocked, he froze when he heard scuffling from the other side of the door. He took a step back just in case. "Out of the way." He heard Jac command from the other side of the door and when it was pulled open, he was surprised to find Jac standing there, tugging back the collar of a German Shepard. That was new.

"Get in." She barked out and Joseph jumped a little, thinking she was talking to him in that tone, until he noticed the dog turn and bound away, back into the apartment. "Thanks, for coming over." Jac says as she smiles at Joseph, stepping out of the way of the door and letting him step inside. She took his jacket and they headed through into the living room, where the dog, once again, bounded back over to them.

Joseph just looked at Jac, who dropped to her knee to pet and whisper to the dog. "Since when have you had a dog?" He asked and Jac looks up at him and smiles. "About three years." She answers and he can do the math in his head and look at her. "Yes, I missed you after you left, so I bought myself a dog. So sue me." Jac explained and Joseph smiles and drops down onto a knee next to her and the dog, turns away from Jac and starts to inspect Joseph, who lets the dog sniff and lick and inspect him, as Jac smiles next to him.

"Thought you ought to know about him, if we're going to think about moving in together." Jac explained as she got up and headed into the kitchen and returned, with two bottles of beer. Joe took one and Jac went and sat on the sofa as Joseph and her dog got acquainted. "What's his name?" Joe asks, finally looking up from the dog at Jac who was watching him curiously. "AJ." She replied and Joseph stroked the dog again.

"Well, AJ, you better get used to me." He says and then stands up and joins Jac on the sofa, AJ, pads across the floor and drops down at their feet. "He's really good with kids. In case you were wondering?" Jac comments and Joseph just nods. "Yeah, I assume he would be. I'll bring Harry over on the weekend, let them get used to each other." Joseph replies and the two humans sit there, dog at their feet, lost in thought.

"So when did we decide to move in together?" Joseph asks, breaking the silence between them. Jac smirks and glances at him. He just sits there with his own smirk on his face. "I thought I'd surprise you. I even found the perfect place." She comments pulling some papers out from between a book on the coffee table.

Joseph is quiet for a couple of minutes as he reads over the details and then reads them again. "Wow, this place is perfect." He comments and Jac just leans over to rub at AJ. "Sounds like, we've got ourselves a house." She comments at the dog in a fake whisper and Joseph just chuckles. "Yeah, I think we have." He says slowly and leans back in the seat.

"What do you think AJ? You want a big house with a garden?" Jac questions and the dog barks, mostly at the reaction to his name, Joseph thinks, but smiles anyway.

"Well that's three of us, won over. Think Harry will be easy to please?" She asks and Joseph actually chuckles. "You're giving him a pet dog. We could live out of our cars and he wouldn't care, as long as we keep the dog, he'll be happy. Which is the reason I never agreed to a pet." He explained, muttering the last bit to himself. Jac leaned back and curled up next to Joe, letting AJ, jump up and curl up on Jac's free side.

"Well then, looks like this family just became complete." Jac mutters as she leaned up and the two adults share a long slow kiss, which AJ is well behaved enough to not split up, for a minute at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.   
> This is the only HC couple I've ever really cared about
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed me


End file.
